Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie Mi dispiace ma non sò come si fanno i link, ma per 3°/4° pag intendo quella delle news. cambiando argomento non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando nel secondo messaggio.The d. master 17:24, mag 22, 2012 (UTC) solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Vuol dire che mi dai il permesso di tradurre? Anche se devo comunque migliorare la grammaticaGiulio Land 11:40, giu 25, 2012 (UTC) Saghe Avrei intenzione prossimamente di creare le categorie delle saghe e minisaghe e aggiungere in esse (oltre alle pagine delle saghe stesse) i capitoli ed episodi appartenenti. Sei d'accordo? In pratica, nella saga di marineford ci entrerebbero tutti i capitoli e gli episodi rispettivo oltre alla pagina della saga stessa (quando la faremo). Sinceramente penso sia più utile avere in "Episodi" e "Capitoli" la lista completa di episodi e capitoli, cmq quello che dici te non è fattibile perché "Saga di Impel Down" ad esempio conterrebbe sia capitoli che episodi, per cui non sarebbe sottocategoria di nessuno dei due... infatti se tu guardi l'albero delle categorie le saghe sono in "Media" a fianco di "Anime" e "Manga", per cui le varie categorie di saghe sarebbero paralle alle categorie di capitoli/episodi. Per il template di navigazione saga, me lo volevo studiare un po' perchè quello inglese non mi piace molto, cmq se facessimo così forse riesco addirittura a farne uno solo invece che mille come hanno di là. Perché trattano sia dell'isola che del regno. Se preferisci rendo la categoria nascosta... preferisco avere da parte quel genere di articoli, così da trovarli subito se decidessimo di separarli. Per gli agenti, sapevo che la star comics usava il numero in lettere, ma non penso sia necessario spostare le pagine... credo che abbia fatto quella scelta perchè così almeno uno è indotto a leggere "mister one" invece che "mister uno", ma essendo un numero non mi pare un errore non scriverlo in lettere (è anche più comodo, perchè tra Mr. Thirteen e Mr. 13 preferisco il secondo)... o pensi che sia proprio il caso? Ad essere pignoli dovremmo spostarli solo che mi sembrano equivalenti le cose. Se hai voglia di farlo, fallo allora. Ti informo che Mediaset, nella sua infinita saggezza ha deciso di interrompere la prima visione di One Piece con l'episodio 508 e ricominciare tutto da capo... ovviamente loro non conoscono il concetto di "saga", perchè fare una tirata fino all'episodio 516 sarebbe impensabile per loro... Esatto, ma ripartono dall'episodio 001! Quanto odio sto vizio della mediaset... potevano arrivare almeno al 516! Bah... Quello non lo so! Non so se hai notato il fatto che abbia creato e , ma volevo assicurarti che ho sempre intenzione di creare i template di navigazione come hanno di là, solo che mi ci vorrà più tempo, ho creato questi template per dare la possibilità di muoversi fra tutti i capitoli/episodi, mentre gli altri template ti consentono di muoverti solo nella saga stessa. In realtà ho creato un codice per allargare il template alla massima larghezza possibile e inoltre la barra di scorrimento dovrebbe posizionarsi alla posizione della pagina corrente... solo che sembra esserci un problema che non fa caricare MediaWiki:Common.js/customInterface.js dove c'è il codice... indagherò ma non penso dipenda da noi. Era per mantenere lo stesso ordine e mettere il gruppo sanguigno dopo età ed altezza... poi non sono così pochi, saranno una quindicina ... lo metto nei parametri poco usati al massimo. Ciao, rieccomi abile e arruolabile. Quando vuoi ci mettiamo d'accordo per la pagina di Brook, come mi avevi accennato un paio di settimane fa. 1 of spades 09:26, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Bug Basta che apri questa pagina e ti viene scritto lì. L'ultima versione è la 15, per cui se non sei aggiornato ti consiglio vivamente di farlo (lo puoi fare sia dal menu di firefox, sia andando sul sito e scaricando l'installazione). Ok, vedi lo stesso quel problema? Non mi viene in mente altro da controllare al momento, ma ti farò sapere (ah forse Zambai/Zambei visto che ci sei). Tra l'altro non so anche in quali volumi potresti controllare dove viene chiamata la ciurma... forse direi nella saga di Rogue Town, di Lovoon e delle sabaody. Per la storia delle armi bianche, non saprei ancora... forse potremmo fare che se le portano regolarmente (anche se non le usano) allora sono utilizzatori di armi bianche, ad esempio uno spadaccino è ovviamente uno, Ace non ha mai usato il coltello ma ce l'ha avuto sempre per cui anche lui sarebbe uno (ce l'avrà per un motivo) mentre altri tipo Robin, Rufy ecc. hanno usato armi bianche in via eccezionale per cui non lo sono. Tu cosa ne pensi? Sono d'accordo che quegli articoli vadano bene "uniti" nella stessa pagina, essendo la pagina dell'isola e quella del regno praticamente uguale, però il motivo per cui li ho aggiunti in quella categoria è che così è facile rintracciare le isole che sono state fuse con i regni, anche perchè quei regni non compaiono nella categoria. Non capisco cmq quale sia il problema di quella categori... la vadiamo praticamente solo noi. Se proprio non ti va giù come categoria, posso copiarmi gli articoli in una mia pagina personale. Organizzazione categorie * Per le varie categorie di provenienza, "personaggi nati nel" va bene, ma volendo si potrebbe usare "personaggi originari del" (non so perché mi sembra meno "speculativo" anche se significano la stessa cosa). Per i "personaggi stati nel", non saprei... se facciamo le altre due categorie secondo me ci sta creare anche questa. In fondo è sempre una ragione di categorizzazione, se alcuni personaggi/pagine hanno in comune qualcosa è lecito creare la categoria associata. Che sia interessante o no, mi sembra una cosa troppo soggettiva per dire no non la facciamo (se facciamo le altre due categorie). * Non sono d'accordo per rimuovere la categoria "ex prigionieri", come per gli altri gruppi che hanno "ex membri" anche quella categoria dovrebbe esistere raggruppando tutti i personaggi che sono stati prigionieri lì. Il fatto che la maggior parte dei personaggi sia apparsa in una saga è solo una coincidenza, che tra l'altro non è vero perchè tra gli ex prigionieri ci sono anche shiki e arlong (inoltre ci saranno anche gli evasi del livello 6 quando verranno presentati). Secondo me abbiamo un approccio diverso alle categorie: per me servono per ordinare ed archiviare le pagine non per "dare informazioni", quelle si devono scrivere nell'articolo. * Per le correnti marine anche io ho lo stesso dubbio: nella wiki inglese metteno "geografia" anche se mi sembra inappropriata. Secondo me dovremmo creare una categoria per pagine come quella, boschi, montagne e fenomeni atmosferici (alcune di queste cose sono state fuse in altre pagine, ma potrebbero esserci altri articoli in futuro). Avevo pensato a "topologia", ma non c'entra nulla con correnti e fenomeni atmosferici. Ci penserò, in tanto mettiamo terminologia. * Schede e sottopagine per me non dovrebbero essere unite: tra le sottopagine ci sono le documentazioni dei template, per cui creiamo quella categorie. Di quelle rimanenti, però, molte sono sottopagine create per dividere l'articolo con il template scheda per cui mi sembra una ragione valida per raggrupparle in una categoria. Le altre sottopagine sono pagine "di servizio", per cui le lasciamo nella categoria generica. Questo era il senso della mia categorizzazione. * In effetti non avevo pensato al caso in cui originari del/stati nel/presenti nel siano uguali... potremmo usare questo ordine di priorità: originari > stati > presenti, che significa che se uno è nato in un posto ci è ovviamente anche stato quindi la seconda è superflua, mentre per il caso di chi non si è mai mosso dal luogo di origine potremmo semplicemente lasciare quello (anche se aggiungere tutte e due rimarcherebbe che è ancora lì). Il problema dell'ultimo caso è che se lasciare una categoria forse è meglio è una convenzione non ovvia per uno che legge gli articoli, per cui sarei più favorevole a metterle entrambe. Ovviamente è superfluo mettere "stati nel" e "presenti nel". * Non è sbagliato definirle sottopagine, infatti schede è una sottocategoria di sottopagine. Stavo solo dicendo che sono un certo tipo di sottopagine, tutto lì. Pensi che sia un vantaggio ad eliminare quella categoria? Scusa tu riesci a recuperare questa pagina? L'ho cancellata per sbaglio ma non me la fa recuperare... La romanizzazione è ufficiale è "Donquixote Doflamingo" da One Piece Green. Non ti preoccupare per i link, li faccio io tra poco. Ciao Meganoide, ho fondato da poco una nuova Wiki che ora conta 86 pagine e più di 416 immagini. Sai dirmi come fare per i template?Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 17:00, set 14, 2012 (UTC) Nome La bicicletta si chiama "Aochari", come il nome originale ma attaccato. Sì io aggiungerei il paragrafo storia come tutti i gruppi, in pratica ci sarebbe un paragrafo "passato" dove genericamente si dice che Crocodile ha fondato l'organizzazione, reclutato nuovi membri e contattato Nico Robin (e Mr. 7 ha contattato Zoro); poi uno/più paragrafi che descrivono cosa è successo fra la saga di lovoon e quella di alabasta ed infine quella di alabasta che sarebbe in pratica l'operazione utopia. Anzi poi ci sarebbe un paragrafo per descrivere che fine hanno fatto i membri (per quello potresti copiare questa domanda). Per le popolazioni del cielo non saprei... io sarei quasi quasi per la separazione. Nativi suona meglio che "abitanti di".